Project Summary Stroke - like many brain diseases - is clearly associated with aging and a plethora of age-related co-morbid conditions, including cognitive decline, Alzheimer?s disease (AD), multi-infarct dementia, cardiovascular disease, cerebrovascular disease, hypertension, hypercholesterolemia, immune suppression, metabolic syndrome and obesity, sleep deprivation, and depression. However, age-related co-morbid conditions, as a variable in stroke occurrence, severity and long- term recovery is seldom studied experimentally, but is one of the identified factors in the lack of progress in the discovery of new therapies for acute stroke brain damage. To optimize the impact of our research on the discovery of new preventatives, acute treatments and rehabilitation methods for stroke, we need to train the next generation of stroke researchers to assess stroke in the context of the affected patent population: those who are elderly and have multiple co-morbid conditions. The Stroke and Its Co-morbidities Predoctoral Training Program will formalize and standardize our already strong training programs in the biomedical sciences and focus on stroke research. A number of innovative aspects of this training program are semester-long didactic courses in ?Stroke? and the ?Neurobiology of Aging?, a clinical immersion in our WVU Stroke Center, a Neuroscience Emerging Research Discoveries in Stroke (NERDS) journal club, an Associate Scholars Program, and experience in community engagement. The proposed training program will select the best PhD students from the participating Biomedical Sciences Training programs at the West Virginia University (WVU) Health Science Center (WVU HSC) and will prepare them with the skills, knowledge and acumen needed for a successful career in stroke research. The specific training for each of 6 mentee will be tailored based on their annually updated Individualized Development Plan (IDP), and an ?Exploring Career Paths? Program will help prepare them for their chosen career. Program training is expected to last 2-to-3 years. This pre-doctoral training program will create a new generation of young scholars who can address the need for innovative stroke research for the citizens of West Virginia and the nation.